


Faking It

by Satellites_and_Stars



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satellites_and_Stars/pseuds/Satellites_and_Stars
Summary: Jack gets sick and skips out on some interviews.
Kudos: 9





	Faking It

“So, what’s on the agenda for today?”

“Umm…” Zack trailed off, scrolling through some messages and emails on his phone before answering. “We’ve got two interviews, a radio show appearance, and then some social event tonight for the label.”

Alex slumped down on the sofa. “Busy day then.”

“Yep. Same deal next week too.”

“Awesome,” Alex said flatly. “Are Rian and Jack up yet?”

“Rian left to get something to eat real quick. I think Jack’s still sleeping though,” Zack said, gesturing towards the back of the bus. “Might wanna go wake him up. You know how long it takes him to get ready.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” Alex muttered. He pulled himself up off the couch and made his way to Jack’s bunk, where he ripped the curtain open. “Rise and shine, dickhead.”

Jack groaned as Alex ruffled his already messy hair.

“C’mon, get up. We’ve got a bunch of interviews and stuff today.”

“No, I don’t feel good,” Jack whined, pulling the blankets back over his head.

“Let’s go, you big baby!” Alex tried grabbing the blanket from Jack, who fought back, resulting in an odd game of tug-of-war.

With a huff, Alex gave up, backing off and crossing his arms. “Do you really not feel good?”

“I really don’t,” Jack said, his voice muffled by his pillow.

“And you really can’t just take some medicine and push through it? It’s just a few interviews, not like you’re running around or anything.”

Jack shook his head, and Alex sighed before walking back up to the front of the bus.

“He’s sick?” Zack asked, having heard everything.

“Yeah…nothing we can do about it, though,” Alex said with a shrug. “Come on, let’s get Rian and get out of here. I feel bad that we gotta explain to everyone now that Jack’s not gonna be with us.”

The day went by excruciatingly slow, and with each interview, it became more and more evident that something was off without Jack there. The whole band dynamic was just completely thrown off. There was Zack, who usually stayed pretty quiet during interviews, and Rian, who really only chimed in when he had something to say. It was always Jack and Alex filling in the gaps, playing off one another to keep the flow of conversation going, and while Alex was trying his best to fulfill his role, it was clear that even he was struggling at times.

After some slightly uncomfortable interviews, Alex, Rian, and Zack made their way back to their bus to change for the label event that night and also to make sure Jack hadn’t died while they were gone. It turned out there was no reason to worry, though, because when Alex opened the door, the first thing he saw was Jack sitting on the sofa, game controller in hand, an open can of beer beside him, and a look on his face that said he’d just been caught red-handed.

“I thought you were sick.”

“I was! I just feel better now.”

Alex gave him a look.

“Okay, fine, so I didn’t feel like dealing with all those interviews in one day.” Jack threw his arms up in surrender. “Sue me.”

Rolling his eyes, Alex walked past him without a word.

“Alex, c’mon, don’t be like that!” Jack dropped his hands in his lap and looked helplessly at Zack, who shook his head and quickly followed Alex with Rian close behind. He got up and cautiously made his way over to Alex, who was angrily digging through a pile of clothes. “Look, I’m sorry,” Jack said softly. He waited for a response, then went on when he didn’t get one. “I’ll come to the label thing tonight, okay?”

At that, Alex threw the shirt he was holding onto the floor and glared at Jack. “You know what? No. I don’t want you to come. You can stay here by yourself, just like you wanted. See if I give a fuck.”

Jack opened his mouth to argue, but thought better of it, deciding that he’d done enough damage and that the best thing to do right now was to just give Alex some space. Weighed down by the feeling of guilt, he crawled into his bunk and pulled the curtain shut.

“I thought this band meant more to you than that,” he heard Alex say quietly.

He’d really fucked up this time.

They played two shows that weekend and the tension was thick in the air. Alex was all smiles, genuinely happy just to be on stage doing what he loved most. But it was obvious he was not at all interested in messing around with Jack or taking part in their usual silly banter. Jack, meanwhile, uncharacteristically stuck to his side of the stage, careful not to get too close to any of his bandmates, who still seemed to want nothing to do with him anymore.

The following week saw yet another day of interviews and appearances that nobody was looking forward to. If people hadn’t already noticed the band’s internal conflict, Alex was sure it’d be painfully clear after multiple interviews of awkward interactions and forced jokes.

And because the world was apparently out to get him, Jack just happened to wake up that morning with a pounding headache and an aching in his stomach that made him want to throw up everything he’d eaten the night before.

He stumbled to the front of the bus in search of something to relieve the pain, doubling over as he was overcome with a coughing fit. Wiping tears from his eyes, Jack realized that he wasn’t alone. Alex was sitting at the kitchen table, staring at him with what could only be described as a slight look of disgust.

“Are you fucking serious right now? After everything that happened last week, you’re pulling this shit again?”

“Alex-”

“No, Jack, you’re not getting out of it this time. Quit pretending and fucking deal with it.”

It wasn’t like Jack had any room to fight back. He’d already let the band down once, and he couldn’t bear the thought of doing it again. Jack just wanted to make it up to them. Sure, he felt like absolute shit, but at this point, he would do just about anything to get Alex to stop looking at him like he was contemplating how much they really needed Jack in the band.

So he stayed quiet, putting all his focus on keeping his breathing steady and not getting in anyone’s way. Jack was determined not to screw this up again. As he settled down in a chair for their first interview, he would even have gone so far as to say that he was feeling a bit better.

But of course, that didn’t last very long.

Everything grew too bright and too loud, and Jack couldn’t concentrate on anything but the sharp, stabbing pain in his head and was giving it all he had to not throw up. It was like he was underwater. He could hear everyone talking and moving around him, but it was all warped and distorted. Sounds went in and out of focus, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could stand it.

When Jack realized everyone else was packing up and getting ready to leave, he let out a deep sigh of relief and made to follow the others. He must’ve stood up a little too quickly, though, because his knees suddenly gave out, and he could feel himself slowly fall to the ground as his vision was momentarily obscured by black. He blinked rapidly as the intense pain subsided to a dull throbbing, and Alex’s concerned face swam into view.

“Bathroom,” Jack said weakly. He felt Alex pull him up off the ground and heard him frantically talking to the others, but Jack’s foggy brain couldn’t seem to process what was being said. He clung to Alex as they trudged towards the bathroom, where they just barely made it in time for him to drop down in front of the toilet and let out the contents of his stomach.

Alex sat beside him, rubbing his back comfortingly as he patiently waited for Jack to finish.

And eventually, after a minute of dry-heaving, he squeezed his eyes shut and rested his head on the cold toilet seat.

Alex hesitantly placed a hand on Jack’s forehead and felt his stomach drop. “Shit, you’re really burning up.” He agitatedly ran a hand through his hair and let out a shaky breath. “Fuck, Jack, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have dragged you out here. Fuck, this is all my fault.”

“S’okay,” Jack said, exhaustion clear in his voice. “My fault for pulling that dick move last week.”

Alex nodded. “Yeah, that was kind of a dick move.”

“Are you really that mad at me?” Jack asked, looking up at him.

“Yeah, I’m kind of really pissed,” Alex admitted. “But I’m just…over it. I just don’t even have the energy to care anymore.” He smirked. “Plus, this is total karma right here.”

Jack shot him a dirty look, and Alex couldn’t help but let out a small laugh.

“So, I’d say we’re just about even now.”

“You mean you’re not gonna kick me out of the band?”

Alex’s eyes widened in disbelief. “What? Why would I- Dude, All Time Low is you, me, Zack, and Rian. If one of us is gone, there’s no band. And I’m not gonna give all this up just because you can be a real asshole sometimes. Okay?”

A wave of relief washed over Jack, and the two of them shared a smile, making it clear that it was time for things to go back to normal. All was forgiven.

“Do you think you can get back to the bus?” Alex asked sincerely. “I can probably get Zack or Rian to help me carry you if you need it.”

Jack shook his head and pushed himself up off the ground, stumbling a bit before finding his balance. He’d already collapsed in front of everyone and thrown up right in front of Alex. No need to embarrass himself any further.

The two of them slowly made their way back, where Alex left Jack on the sofa with plenty of blankets and pillows.

Rian and Zack decided to leave them alone but still poked their heads in every now and again, the first time during which they witnessed Alex trying to force-feed medicine to Jack, who was whining about how nasty it tasted. A half-hour later, and Alex was absent-mindedly strumming his acoustic and humming along while Jack quietly listened. And as the sun was sinking below the horizon, Rian and Zack found them both fast asleep, Jack curled up on the couch, and Alex sprawled out on the floor beside him.

It was nice to have everything be okay again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy first sickfic, let's go. This was another request that I had a lot of fun working on. Friendly reminder that if you would like to request something, please comment below or shoot me a message on tumblr @satellites-n-stars! I would very much appreciate it :) Or you can yell at me to update my chaptered fic, which I haven't done in a while. That is also a valid response hahaaa Anyways, hope everyone's doing well in this time of uncertainty. Stay safe, love you all!


End file.
